Friend or Love (Straight vers)
by Geu Shak Ki
Summary: Ketika cinta dalam dekapan, ketika persahabatan datang merenggut, ketika hati harus memilih! *huweee summary apaan ini? Gak nyambung! Mian ne, kami tak pandai membuat summary..


Friend or Love Straight vers. Chap 1

Author: Geu Shak Ki (Byun, Jung, Jun, dan Han)

Cast: Kim Myung Soo, Lee Na Eun, Yook Sung Jae, Moon Tae Hee, Nam Woon Ah, Tim Eun Bi, Seo Eun Kwang, Lee Ho Won

Pairing: Sesuai alur cerita

Genre: Frienship, Love, etc

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kim Myung Soo milik Byun, Yook Sung Jae milik Jun, Seo Eun Kwang milik Jung, Lee Ho Won milik Han. Hehe tidak tidak tidak. Mereka bukan milik kami. Mereka milik orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FOL 100% milik kami.

Warning: Typos merajalela! Bahasa Babak Belur! Tidak sesuai EYD! Dan penyakit-penyakit sejenis lainnya.. xD

...

Haloha ^^  
Ini bukan ff pertama yang kami tulis keroyokan (?), ini ff keroyokan kedua kami. Tapi ini ff pertama yang kami publish di sini.

Karena ini hasil keroyokan jadi maklumi aja ya kalau gaje. :)

Bagi yang berminat membaca kami ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat membaca. ^^

Setelahnya jangan lupa ripiu yaa. Biar kita sama-sama membaca. Kalian membaca cerita kami dan kami membaca ripiu kalian. Satu kata dari kalian seribu makna bagi kami.. ^^

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Huah! Mereka mengingatkan ku pada pertemuan pertama kita," ujar seorang _yeoja_(perempuan) berambut hitam panjang sedikit bergelombang, matanya menatap lurus ke arah taman kota di ujung jalan yang dia dan teman-temannya lalui. _Yeoja _itu bernama Lee Na Eun, kerap disapa Na Eun.

Tiga orang _yeoja _dan dua orang _namja_(laki-laki)yang mengapit Na Eun, mengikuti arah mata _yeoja _itu.

Tampaklah empat orang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 12 atau 13 tahun, terlihat dari pakaian mereka, seragam SMP nan dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan tak jelas yang artinya mereka sedang berada dalam masa orientasi. Mereka mengendap-ngendap di belakang pohon besar sembari sesekali mengintip apa ada guru atau pun senior yang memperhatikan mereka.

Sambil memperhatikan bocah-bocah yang baru menamatkan sekolah dasar itu, seorang _yeoja_ berambut lurus, memakai dress putih selutut yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Na Eun, menimpali perkataan Na Eun, "_ne_(yup). Saat itu hari pertama kita di Sekolah Menengah." _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum, seolah sedang mengingat cerita masa lalu. Bibirnya yang merah bak delima tertarik membentuk senyuman sedang matanya yang secerah dan sejernih air Sungai Han menatap satu persatu teman-temannya. Woon Ah, atau lebih lengkapnya Nam Woon Ah, begitulah ia dikenal.

Dari paling ujung sebelah kanannya, seorang _namja _mengembangkan senyuman mempesonanya, yang jika kau lihat akan langsung membuat mu melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh, senyuman yang tampak senada dengan bibirnya yang cukup tipis dan berwarna merah muda cerah, menambah keindahan di wajah putih pucatnya yang berpola menyerupai huruf V. _Namja_ itu Yook Sung Jae, orang-orang sering menyebut nya Sung Jae.

Di sebelah kiri _namja _itu, berdiri seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut pendek, alis dan bulu mata nan hitam pekat, kontras dengan wajah bulatnya yang juga putih pucat, aura kecantikannya kentara terpancar dari wajahnya karena tarikan lebar di bibir kecilnya yang tidak terlalu merah, tarikan yang mempertipis bibir itu. _Yeoja _ yang cantik murni itu dipanggil dengan sebutan Eun Bi, panjangnya, Tim Eun Bi.

Di sebelahnya Na Eun, dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan cekungan kecil nan sempit dan tak terlalu dalam di pipi kirinya. Kedua tangannya menahan rambutnya dari angin yang dengan nakal terus menerus menggoda helai demi helaian surai hitam milik _yeoja_ manis nan imut itu.

_Yeoja _yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Woon Ah, juga tersenyum dengan mata terfokus pada taman kota. _Yeoja_ yang berambut sebahu, berfostur indah dengan pinggang ramping, kaki jenjang yang ditutupi dress biru muda hingga tiga perempat, namanya sama indahnya dengan pemiliknya, Tae Hee, Moon Tae Hee.

Dan _namja _terakhir sekaligus penutup dari jejeran segerombolan _namja _dan _yeoja _ tirusnya terlihat sempurna dengan rambut yang menutupi keningnya hingga hampir menyentuh kelopak matanya, kelopak yang melindungi mata indah dan tajam. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya sangat tipis dan sedang terhias senyuman yang juga tipis, agak terkesan dingin. Memang _namja _itu terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya, namun dibalik itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat hangat, _namja _itu memiliki nama Myung Soo, Kim Myung Soo untuk lebih panjangnya.

"Karena sifat pemalas, kita saling mengenal." Mata Eun Bi menerawang jauh, mengingat masa di mana ia, Sung Jae, Woon Ah, dan Myung Soo bertemu dengan Na Eun dan Tae Hee, 7 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

12:00, begitulah angka yang ditunjukkan jam tangan digital seorang anak laki-laki bebibir tipis, waktunya makan siang, namun saat itu mereka -para murid baru- belum diizinkan untuk makan siang sebelum acara gotong royong membersihkan taman kota tempat sekolahnya mengadakan acara pandu sorak benar-benar selesai. Lelah, haus, lapar yang menyerang nya membuat otaknya memikirkan hal licik dan curang.

Anak laki-laki yang tak terlalu tinggi itu, mendekati ketiga temannya yang sibuk menggunting rumput sembari menggerutu, dia tersenyum penuh arti pada ketiga temannya, matanya mengerling nakal dan melirik sebuah pohon besar yang jika berdiri di bawahnya dapat dipastikan akan terasa sejuk karena daunnya sangat lebat. Entah karena ikatan batin yang sangat kuat atau entah karena mereka sama-sama telah memikirkan ide itu, keempat bocah yang baru sehari mengikuti masa orientasi itu sekonyong-konyong berlari serempak menuju pohon besar yang ada di taman itu.

Ternyata langkah mereka terlihat oleh seorang senior, laki-laki itu mengejar keempat sahabat itu sembari meneriaki mereka untuk kembali atau jika tidak mereka akan dihukum. Peduli apa lah mereka anak-anak nakal itu dengan teriakan sunbae mereka.

"Tim Eun Bi! _Palliwa_(cepatlah)! Kau ingin kita ketahuan?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang bertanda nama Kim Myung Soo di seragam SMP barunya, anak laki-laki pencetus ide mereka untuk kabur.

Anak perempuan yang memiliki kepang dua pada rambut pendeknya, yang dipanggil Eun Bi oleh Myung Soo segera berlari menuju ke belakang pohon besar tempat Myung Soo, seorang anak perempuan berwajah gembul yang menggemaskan -Nam Woon Ah- dan seorang anak laki-laki kurus dan tinggi -Yook Sung Jae- bersembunyi.

"Kita aman di sini, kita tak akan ditangkap oleh para _sunbae_(senior), kecuali…" Sung Jae menghentikan ucapannya dan mengerling nakal ke arah Woon Ah.

Woon Ah menatap kesal Sung Jae, "_mwo_(apa)? Kau akan bilang 'kecuali jika Woon Ah berbuat aneh lagi' begitu?"

Sung Jae memasang tampang terpolos yang dia miliki, "_ani_ (tidak). Aku tak berkata seperti itu. Kau yang berpikiran seperti itu, bukan aku," balas Sung Jae acuh, di dalam hati ia menambahkan 'kau memang aneh Woon Ah'. Dia terkikik pelan. Ya memang benar Woon Ah itu aneh, ok diralat, maksudnya tingkahnya yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau dan Eun Bi sama saja. Selalu berpikiran buruk terhadap kami berdua," sambar Myung Soo yang maksudnya hanya bercanda, namun sepertinya cuaca panas mendukung emosi kedua anak perempuan yang namanya disebut Myung Soo meledak dengan cepat.

Eun Bi dan Woon Ah mendelik Myung Soo.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa tadi?" teriak Eun Bi dan Woon Ah di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mendengar teriakan itu Sung Jae dan Myung Soo segera melarikan diri dari tangkapan Eun Bi dan Woon Ah. Mereka berempat pun asyik bermain kejar-kejaran, tak peduli lagi dengan cuaca panas yang tadi membuat mereka menggerutu.

Di sisi lain, ternyata tak hanya Myung Soo, Sung Jae, Eun Bi dan Woon Ah saja yang membolos dari kegiatan orientasi sekolah baru mereka, dua anak perempuan cantik yang bertanda nama Lee Na Eun dan Moon Tae Hee pun berusaha mengendap-ngendap kabur dari para senior yang mengorientasi mereka.

"Yah, Cuma segini kemampuan kalian mengejar kami?" ledek Sung Jae yang diikuti anggukan kepala Myung Soo, membenarkan ucapan Sung Jae. Mereka berdua berdiri tak jauh dari Eun Bi dan Woon Ah yang sedang terengah-engah karena kecapaian. Eun Bi memandang mereka sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Woon Ah dan memberikan satu isyarat melalui matanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Eun Bi dan Woon Ah telah mulai mengejar Sung Jae dan Myung Soo lagi, kedua anak laki-laki itu pun tak kalah sigap, mereka seolah-olah telah membaca pikiran Eun Bi dan Woon Ah.

"Kalian tak akan bisa menangkap kami," ledek Myung Soo dan Sung Jae sambil terus berlari kecil.

Karena tak melihat ke depan, Myung Soo dan Sung Jae dengan tak sengaja menabrak 2 anak perempuan yang tadi berusaha kabur dari kejaran senior.

"Aw!" ringis anak perempuan dengan rambut kuncir kuda -Na Eun- kesakitan, kakinya tertindih tubuh Myung Soo. Begitu juga dengan yeoja yang rambutnya digerai, memakai jepitan kupu-kupu di sebelah kiri kepalanya -Tae Hee-, dia terjatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan Sung Jae, pantatnya sangat sakit karena terlebih dahulu mendarat di tanah.

Myung Soo segera beranjak dari kaki Na Eun dan membantu nya berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Sung Jae, ia membantu Tae Hee berdiri. Woon Ah dan Eun Bi segera berlari menuju Myung Soo dan SungJae dan juga dua orang anak perempuan yang tak mereka kenal.

"_Gwaenchanayo_ (Apa kau baik-baik saja)?" tanya Woon Ah pada Na Eun dan Tae Hee.

"_Ne_, aku tak…" ucapan Na Eun terputus karena pekikan Eun Bi.

"Hya! _Sunbae _itu melihat kita di sini!" pekik Eun Bi dengan suara tertahan.

Rupanya senior yang melihat mereka itu memanggil teman-temannya yang lain. Sung Jae pun melirik Eun Bi , Myung Soo, dan Woon Ah, mulai menyusun strategi untuk kabur. Tanpa aba-aba mereka berempat serentak berlari dan tak lupa Myung Soo menarik tangan Na Eun dan Sung Jae menarik tangan Tae Hee untuk ikut melarikan diri.

.

.

.

~HESTEWMN~

.

.

.

"Andai saja Woon Ah memang berhenti untuk melerai kucing yang sedang bertengkar dan Myung Soo tak menarik nya pergi, mungkin kita sudah tertangkap oleh _sunbae_ yang bertampang garang itu," kenang Sung Jae. Matanya melirik ke arah Woon Ah dan tersenyum tapi _yeoja _yang dilirik mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya alih-alih balas tersenyum. Semua tertawa melihat cara merajuk Woon Ah yang tak pernah berubah itu.

"Hya! Jangan menertawakan nya lagi!" perintah Na Eun begitu menyadari mulut sahabatnya itu telah maju 5 cm.

"Wah! Na Eun kau sungguh setia lawan!" cetus Eun Bi dengan nada meledek, sudut matanya melirik ke arah Na Eun.

"_Geureom _(tentu saja)! Kalau tak begitu siapa yang nantinya akan meninabobokkan nya," komentar Tae Hee yang mengundang tawa Myung Soo, Sung Jae, Eun Bi, dan dirinya sendiri.

Ekspresi Na Eun sontak berubah, dia melirik Tae Hee kesal sementara itu Woon Ah sudah terbawa emosi sepertinya. Kedua tangannya bersiap menghajar Tae Hee, dengan perlahan Woon Ah mengayunkan tangannya hingga sejajar dengan kepala Tae Hee.

"O..Ow!" Sung Jae mengahalangi ayunan tangan kanan Woon Ah dengan tangan kirinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, bisa dibilang isyarat larangan.

"Akh!" jerit Tae Hee sekuat yang dia bisa. Sung Jae dan Woon Ah yang tadinya sedang perang tatapan dingin beralih memperhatikan Tae Hee, begitu juga dengan Myung Soo dan Na Eun yang memang hanya berperan sebagai pengamat.

Tae Hee menatap garang Eun Bi, "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tukas Tae Hee sembari mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang baru saja Eun Bi hadiahi dengan sebuah _ttakbam_ (semacam hukuman dalam sebuah permainan yang digunakan di Korea Selatan. Menyentil kening dengan muka jempol).

"Aku hanya membantu Woon Ah," jawab _yeoja_ itu enteng dan langsung melarikan diri bersama Woon Ah.

Tae Hee dan Sung Jae yang kini berada dalam satu tim bergegas mengejar Woon Ah dan sekutunya, Eun Bi. Mereka pun asyik berperang, sedangkan Myung Soo dan Na Eun sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

"Myung Soo! Coba lihat mereka! Lucu sekali," ujar Na Eun dengan senyum indah yang menghiasi wajahnya, melihat aksi teman-temannya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi nya.

"Na Eun! Dengarkan aku! Kalau tidak kau akan menyesalinya!" Nada suara Myung Soo terdengar memerintah diiringi dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Jantung Na Eun berdegup-degup entah untuk alasan apa saat matanya dan mata Myung Soo bertemu karena Myung Soo mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Na Eun. Na Eun yan terkejut sontak menarik kepalanya mundur dengan mata terbelalak. Belum sanggup menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Ayo cepat kita pisahkan mereka!" ajak Myung Soo seraya menarik tangan Na Eun.

Mereka pun menyusul gerombolan sahabat mereka yang terlihat seperti preman pasar. Lihat saja, kepala Sung Jae berhasil dililit oleh tangan Eun Bi. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka, walaupun Myung Soo dan Na Eun selalu menempatkan diri di posisi penengah tetap saja itu tak berhasil, malah Myung Soo dan Na Eun yang menjadi sasaran amukan pada akhirnya. Tentu saja tak sampai dirawat di rumah sakit, paling hanya luka lecet-lecet saja.

Siang beranjak, malam menyongsong, rasa lelah perlahan mulai dirasakan enam sekawan -Myung Soo, Sung Jae, Eun Bi, Tae Hee, Woon Ah dan Na eun-.

"Hari yang sungguh melelahkan," ujar Tae Hee.

Setelah peperangan yang sesungguhnya lebih banyak diisi tawa, enam sekawan itu merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan menikmati hembusan angin malam sembari memandangi langit yang sudah menggelap dan ditaburi kilauan cahaya, bintang.

"_Aish jeongmal _(ungkapan kekesalan)!" keluh Sung Jae.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Myung Soo.

"Yak! Eunbi! Bagaimana bisa kau menghajarku dengan sekuat tenaga?" gerutu Sung Jae beralih melirik Eunbi.

Eun Bi menahan tawa, "Hmmph!"

"_Wae_?" tanya Na Eun yang berada disebelah kiri Eun Bi.

"Lucu saja membayangkan kejadian tadi." Eun Bi masih menahan tawa.

"Apa sedang turun hujan?" sambung Woon Ah yang berada di sebelah kanan Eunbi yang merupakan penutup jajaran.

"Yak! Kau tak sadar itu Eun Bi?" tukas Myung Soo.

Sontak gelak tawa mereka pecah, suasana dipenuhi lagi dengan gelak tawa yang telah lama tertahan. Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan kedamaian dan kehangatan persahabatan, bisa dibilang tenaga mereka habis karena gelak tawa yang mengiringi hari-hari mereka. Hari itupun banyak mereka habiskan dengan kenangan masa lalu, hingga hari untuk mengenang masa lalu itupun berganti dengan hari baru.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCek

Huaa segini dulu ne, maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, bahasa babak belur, typos merajalela.

Nah bagaimana teman? Apa kalian menyukai tulisan kami? Jangan lupa ripiu yaa. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan ripiu.. Sampai jumpa chap depan :)


End file.
